


Do It Like a Girl

by kungfucoffee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Monsta X Bingo, University AU, also sistar is in this, and changkyun is a total fanboy, genderbent au, hyewon is a strong woman who doesnt take shit from no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfucoffee/pseuds/kungfucoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chae Hyewon wants to do in university is dance and get through it all. When she tries out for the dance team and is ridiculed by resident Golden Boy Shin Wonho for being a girl, she immediately realizes what an asshole is. The catch? Wonho has just managed to piss off one of the most popular online dancers in Korea, and there will be hell to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> the summary makes this sound way more badass than it rlly is  
> tbh i very rarely enjoy reading genderbent and i didnt rlly enjoy writing it too much but i mean it had to be done and it was a challenge.  
> that being said i really dislike what i've created.  
> anyways pls enjoy  
> **IMPORTANT  
> let it be known that the dance crew that wonho is in IS NOT made up of the members of monsta x-- in my head it was J-Hope, Jeongguk, Hoshi, Wonho, Jimin, Shownu and Zelo, but i didn't always specify that. anyways yA happy reading

 

 

Day One of the first official day of university. Chae Hyewon, a transfer student from Gwangju Community College, had admittedly been on campus for two weeks, moving into her dorm and adjusting to life, but it was the first day of classes and she didn’t know what to expect.

While Seoul University was one of the best universities in the country, Hyewon wasn’t really there to make friends. All she wanted to do was go to classes, do well, and dance. While in Gwangju, she had breezed by her incredibly easy classes with barely any effort, which allowed her to travel to Seoul fairly frequently to dance at 1Million Studio. It was an extremely popular dance studio, and she had choreographed pieces for them several times. The studio also posted YouTube videos, which got them immense popularity overseas in places like America, Latin America, China and Japan.

Because of this, Hyewon gained a ton of followers on Instagram and twitter who constantly commented on her pictures and tried to get her attention. It was kind of nervewracking.

Two of her closest friends, who were also choreographers at 1Million, had offered for Hyewon to join their dance crew, SISTAR. SISTAR was probably even more popular than 1Million, and even just in Korea they had a hard time going out into popular places without being stopped and asked for pictures fairly frequently. Hyewon had already turned down an invitation to join 1Million full-time at the studio, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to join her friends’ crew, mostly because of the popularity.

She wanted to dance, a lot, but she also wanted to complete college without attracting too much attention. Hyewon ended up turning SISTAR down, but they understood and actually directed her to the school’s dance crew.

They, according to her friends Hyorin and Bora, were fairly popular on campus, but not on the level that 1Million and SISTAR were. According to Bora, they were holding try-outs on the first day of school.

That was why Hyewon was standing outside of the Performance Arts building, not quite sure where to go. Bora had said the Performance Arts building, but it was an entire building, so that wasn’t too helpful.

“It’s this way!” Hyewon heard two girls squeal. She turned around, and was met by two girls racing past her in a cloud of overpowering perfume. She decided to follow them, and soon she found herself in a large studio, three of the four walls lined with mirrors.

There were clumps of students, one large clump of girls, another of guys in fancy, expensive clothing and the last, smallest group, in one corner, wearing simple sweats and t-shirts. Judging from the way the vibes in the room were directed, the group in the corner was the one holding the auditions.

Hyewon hurried over to where the group of girls were and set her bag down, moving a bit to warm her muscles up. She wasn’t sure how exactly the audition would go, but she wanted to make sure she was warmed up and stretched so that she didn’t hurt herself.

As she bent over at the waist, starting to stretch, she heard some of the girls whispering.

“Is she serious?”

“What the hell? Is she trying to impress them or something?”

Huh, weird. This was what normal dancers did—maybe the people talking were new to dance and just wanted to try it out?

She straightened back up and started stretching her right leg. As she did this, two tall, handsome guys opened the door to the studio, and the girls exploded into giggles and high pitched screams.

“Oh my god, Wonho and Shownu are here!” Someone hissed as the group of girls surged towards them, almost knocking Hyewon over.

Mouth agape, she looked up, moving back towards the mirrors to continue her stretches. The whole thing was getting weirder and weirder.

“Holy shit,” One of the guys from the group of dudes in street wear came up to her, “Are you Chae Hyewon? From 1Million?” Hyewon just stared at the guy, unimpressed. “Uh, can I get a selca with you?”

Hyewon rolled her eyes, “Why?”

“H-Huh?” The guy ruffled his hair in confusion.

“Yeah, why? You gonna jack off to it or something?” She straightened, looking him in the eye, “Why do you need a picture with me? Just go find one on my social media, jeez.”

The guy sighed and shrugged, “I guess what they say is true, you’re impossible for guys to talk to. Well, I tried.”

“Yeah, okay,” Hyewon rolled her eyes as she yanked her hoodie over her head, “Whatever.” The guy groaned and went back to his friends, who all laughed and jeered at him, punching his arm and clapping him on the back.

“Okay, okay, gather round,” One of the leaders clapped his hands, drawing the attention of the room, “We’re gonna be starting the auditions soon, so here’s how it’s gonna work. The seven of us will teach all of you a fairly simple choreography. Then, we’ll divide you into smaller groups and have each group show us the choreography. Only one person will advance from each group.”

“That’s right,” Another one of the leaders, who was extremely tall, with long, skinny limbs, continued, “Then, each of the remaining people will be allowed to freestyle for one minute. We’ll take the people who impress us and stick out to us the most.”

“With that being said, let’s get started!”

Hyewon nodded firmly to herself and tied her hair up in a messy bun, ready to impress. She got into the crowd of people taking the center of the studio, and noticed that it was mostly guys—actually, only guys. Where had that giant group of girls gone?

“Hey, you!” One of the leaders barked, pointing in Hyewon’s direction. She glanced around, wondering who was being called out so early in the try-out. “No, you, girl with the messy hair.” Hyewon wheeled around, pointing at herself, “Yes, you. Why are you all the way out there? You’re gonna get in the way.”

Hyewon raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“It’s only the guys’ audition now,” Someone next to her hissed.

Oh! Obviously. Cheeks red with embarrassment, Hyewon went back to her stuff, sliding down against the wall, head in her hands. God, she was such an embarrassment!

She tried to distract herself by texting Bora.

_Unni! Omg I totally flopped_

_Already?_

_What do u mean already_

_Oh rip_

_Did we forget to tell u_

_That crew has like_

_Never had a female member_

_Ever_

_They just don’t take girls_

_But we kno what a good dancer u r so we figured they would let u on_

_What happened?_

Hyewon explained what had happened to Bora, who seemed uninterested.

T _bh like I don’t even kno how their auditions go_

_I’ve never been to one_

_U know that we formed in college, so we never really fucked w/the college crews_

_Wow unni, so pro_

_Kkkkkk_

_Ok im gonna go I wanna see how good everyone is_

The audition officially started at 6. By 7, they had barely gotten through teaching the choreography to the main group. Hyewon was incredibly bored—after 15 minutes of instruction, she knew exactly how to do the choreography, and was itching to get up and start dancing. The guys trying out seriously sucked—their rhythm was off, their timing was shitty and their basic technique was basically nonexistent.

After the first hour of sitting, about ten of the girls left the studio.

“Bye, unni!” One of them whispered to the girl sitting closest to Hyewon, “We love them, but not this much. I have a test tomorrow that I really need to cram for.”

“Ok, see you,” She smiled, waving, “I’ll let you know what happens.” The girl turned to Hyewon with a smile.

“Who’s your favorite?” She said warmly, scooching a bit closer to Hyewon.

“Uh, favorite?” Hyewon responded, totally lost.

“Yeah, I know, it’s super hard to choose a favorite,” She giggled, sighing, “But Jeongguk just stole my heart. He’s so handsome.”

“Wait, is that why you’re here?” Hyewon asked, suddenly understanding, “Why all these girls are here? Just to check out the guys on the team?”

“Uh, yeah, isn’t that why you’re here?” The girl glanced over at Hyewon, her face suddenly darker as she looked Hyewon up and down. Hyewon was suddenly aware of what she was wearing—a simple grey tshirt and Adidas joggers with some tennis shoes, no makeup and hair still frizzy from bed. The other girls, in comparison, were dressed nicely, with full faces of makeup, nice outfits and styled hair.

“Uh, no,” Hyewon muttered, “I’m just here to dance.”

“Oh.” The girl responded shortly. A couple of seconds later, she scooted away from Hyewon. Soon, the group of girls were whispering and pointing at Hyewon, who just sighed and pulled out her phone.

The audition dragged on and on, well into the night. The group of girls got smaller and smaller, and so did the remaining guys who were auditioning.

Hyewon kept telling herself that she needed to stay, she needed to try out for this team. It was the love of her life, dancing, and she wasn’t gonna give that up just because she was a little tired or out of place.

Playing Neko Atsume apparently passes the time well, because before she knew it, it was after midnight and the last people trying out were finishing up their freestyling.

When the last track stopped playing and the guy bowed to the crew, Hyewon jumped to her feet, ready to show them the choreography or a freestyle.

“Okay guys, thanks for holding out so late,” one of the crew members, Shownu, announced, “It’s tedious but we only want the best people on our crew.”

Hyewon watched agape as the boys started packing up their stuff and shutting the sound system off.

“Um, excuse me?” She asked angrily, ready to raise hell.

“Oh wow,” one of the crew, Wonho, Hyewon believed, shouted, coming over to Hyewon, “One of the girls actually stayed ‘till the end this time. Most of the time they get tired and leave early.” With a huge smile he turned to Hyewon, “What can I do for you? Do you have a poster you want me to sign? Do you want to take a selca with me? Or maybe I’m not your guy, do you want a selca with one of the other members?”

Hyewon narrowed her eyes furiously, “I _was_ here to try out for your team, but I guess you don’t have anymore available slots,” She hissed, throwing her stuff into her bag and slinging it over her back, “Fuck you, fuck your crew and fuck your misogynistic sexist mindset.” She stalked out of the room, steaming.

Hyewon grumbled the whole way to her dorm and slammed the door behind her furiously. After changing into more comfortable baggy sweats, she called up Hyorin, who answered after the first ring.

“Hey sweetie,”Hyorin said into the phone, and the other girls started yelling too, making Hyewon giggle. “What’s up?”

“I’ll join,” Hyewon said firmly, “I’ll join SISTAR. The guys were assholes, they thought I was some kind of groupie or something.”

“Oh, fuck that,” Bora yelled at the phone, “Yeah, join us! Down with the patriarchy.”

And with that, Hyewon joined SISTAR, determined to make that stupid dance team and stupid Shin Wonho eat his fucking words.

+

“Wonho! Shownu!” Jackson Wang, quite possibly one of the loudest and nicest people Wonho has ever met, answered the door with a huge grin on his face and a beer in one hand, “You guys made it! Jooheon and the rest of your guys are inside already.”

“Sweet, thanks, man,” Wonho steps inside the house, vibrating to the beat of the song that is blaring at top volume. Jackson’s eyes are glazed over a bit, and there are hordes of people even in the front hallway of the house, obviously wasted. Wonho and Shownu manage to find their friends, who are occupying a corner of the main room where people are partying, dancing and playing various drinking games.

“Dude, did you hear?” Changkyun says loudly over the music, holding his phone up to show what the screen is on—it’s on someone’s snapchat story. “Sistar are here, and they brought their newest member!”

“No way bro,” Jooheon snatches the phone from CHangkyun, fiddling with a it for a bit, “Dude, she’s so hot.”

“I know, right?” CHangkyun sighs, staring dreamily into the distance before snapping out of it, “Jooheon, wait, stop, no! Stop screenshotting Dasom’s story, no wait, stop!” Wonho snickers at their youngest friend, who is now wrestling Jooheon to get his phone back.

“Hey, I’m gonna get a drink, kay?” Wonho murmured into Kihyun’s ear, patting him on the back. Kihyun nodded, and Wonho peered into the kitchen where he knew Jackson kept the drinks.

Sure enough, the counter was overflowing with alcohol—soju, vodka, beer, tequila, and shit for making mixes. There was a girl bending over to grab something from the fridge, and Wonho couldn’t help but glance at her.

She had long legs, and was wearing shorts, a white t-shirt and a baseball cap. Her long black hair dangled around her, and when she turned her head to see who had entered the kitchen, it fanned around her.

“Oh! It's Mr. Dickhead!”

“Holy shit,” Wonho groaned. The girl he had been checking out was the chick from before, the one who had gone off on him about being an asshole at the dance team tryouts. Damn.

“God, I can’t believe I actually decided to come,” she muttered, clutching the three cold beers in her hand to her body in order to not drop them, “These parties are never lit anyways.”

“What are you doing here?” Wonho asked as she tried to get around him, folding his arms across his chest. She sighed, pushing her baseball cap back a bit to look at him.

“Because I wanted to?” She rolled her eyes, “Why the hell are you here? You really are an asshole.”

“Hey, dude, what’s taking you so—“ Changkyun was just walking into the kitchen when the girl sighed heavily and stormed off, elbowing past Changkyun.

Wonho just watched her go, a little shocked that someone would have such a strong negative reaction to him. Most of the time, people—especially girls—were falling head over heels for him.

“Dude, what the hell?” Changkyun punched Wonho in the arm, “You didn’t tell me you knew her!”

“Knew who?” Wonho snapped, rubbing his arm—Changkyun was getting stronger.

“You know, Chae Hyewon, the latest addition to Sistar!”

“What?” Wonho gaped after the girl—Hyewon—who was long gone, “That… that _witch_ is Chae Hyewon?”

“Uh, yeah?” Changkyun wrinkled his nose, “What do you mean witch? You never told me how you knew her.”

“Uh, she may or may not have wanted to try out for our dance team,” Wonho muttered sheepishly, “And I may or may not have mistaken her for a fan,” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck, “And so she may or may not think that I’m a sexist asshole.”

“Hyung, no!” Changkyun groaned, hitting Wonho’s forehead, “How could you ruin my chances like that? Chae Hyewon is the only member of Sistar who still goes to our university, she was my ticket to getting Bora-noona to know me and actually date me.”

“Somehow, I don’t think knowing Chae Hyewon would have helped your case with Bora,” Kihyun commented dryly, the rest of the boys joining the two in the kitchen, “Wonho, just apologize. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

+

“Fuck off.”

“What?” Wonho glared at Chae Hyewon, “I apologized to you! I said sorry!”

Hyewon rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her other leg—the two had been riding the bus to campus when Wonho saw Hyewon and approached her.

“Yeah, but you didn’t mean it,” Hyewon responded, sniffing, “The only reason why you apologized is because you know who I am. If I wasn’t someone important, you wouldn’t have apologized. You didn’t apologize to me because you genuinely meant it and realized that you were wrong, you apologized because you were trying to save face.”

“I’m being genuine,” Wonho said looking Hyewon in the eye, and she glanced down at her feet again. The girl was wearing no makeup and simple sweats and a funny t-shirt again, hair in a sloppy bun. Somehow, she managed to look perfect. “Let me prove it to you. I’ll buy you coffee and we can talk. About whatever. School, dance, grades, life, music it’s up to you. I’ll listen to what you have to say without judging you or anything.”

Hyewon eyed Wonho suspiciously, reaching over to pull the “Stop Request” tag. The two got off the bus and entered campus before Hyewon responded.

“Once,” She said firmly, “One time. I’ll give you one more chance to prove that you’re not the asshole I thought you were, so don’t fuck it up.”

“Meet me at Café Trieste at nine tomorrow,” Wonho yelled, running off to his class and sending Hyewon a huge smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Idiot, we have our next class together,” Hyewon rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. Maybe Wonho would prove himself to be a nice guy—one wrong move though and Hyewon wouldn’t be afraid to cause a scene.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash trash   
> hmu on twt @ultshowhyuks yes fam i have made a monsta x twt  
> also psa stream the shit out of stuck we need 1million views and a fucking first win for monsta x jfc


End file.
